


Horseplay

by MiHnn



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Humor, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendly Horseplay - is there such a thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horseplay

_They were too old for this, weren't they?_

That was the common thought that plagued the McDonald-Venturi family minus two notable exceptions as they ate their dinner silently, ignoring the constant muffled yelling, and occasional thumps from upstairs. Dinner had gone not according to plan, like always. First, there were silent glares between the older children, then some cutting remarks thrown back and forth ill disguised as everyday conversation, and finally the bubble burst and all hell broke loose.

The way the family saw it, Derek had done something to Casey, Casey did something right back at Derek, Derek retaliated, Casey retaliated against the retaliation and well, here they were. The reasons behind this fight was not known by anyone other than the two involved, and it could be because over the years, the rest of the mixed family had come to the conclusion that ignorance is indeed bliss.

"Give it back," Derek sneered as he moved around Casey's bed.

"No." She raised her chin defiantly as she hopped over her comforter with ease, landing on the other side. "Not until you give me back my book."

"I don't have your stupid book."

"It's not a stupid book, it's the book with all my short notes for history."

"Fine. I don't have your stupid book with your history notes."

"I know you have it, Derek. Edwin saw you looking at it. And then ten minutes later, it's gone. Now how is that possible? Huh Derek? How?"

Derek buried his face in his hands in frustration. "For the last time, I don't care about your stupid notes."

"Yes you do!" Casey yelled. "I heard about your arrangement. Don't you need at least a B to get gas money this month?"

His eyes widened. "You're eavesdropping on me?"

She scoffed. "Like it's hard."

"You want to play it like this? Fine." Derek's eyes roamed around her bedroom until it landed on an object that brought a smirk to his face. Casey, having seen where his eyes landed, rushed to pick it up before him, but failed as he manged to grab it right out from under her.

"Derek," she threatened, advancing towards him.

He easily avoided her, his confidence growing by every passing second. "You're getting sloppy, sis. Leaving your diary out there where anyone could see it? Tsk, tsk."

"Give it back." She lunged for the book, but her hand grabbed air as he easily stepped back. To her horror, he opened the book and randomly selected a page.

Clearing his throat, Derek started reading. "Today of all the good for nothing, useless things..." He stopped to look at her. "I'm guessing you're talking about me."

"Of course. You're the only leech in my life." She smiled humourlessly and with a quick movement she grabbed her diary. Her annoying step-brother refused to let it go. "Give it back."

"Not until you hand over my jersey."

"Not until you hand over my book."

"I've got a game today."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you stole my book."

"I don't have your stinking book."

"Like you don't have a stinking brain?"

With one final pull, Derek caused her to trip and fall on her side painfully. He laughed out loud at her predicament. "At least I'm not lacking balance."

"Oh yeah?" Her lips set, she swiftly moved her leg across his ankles causing him to fall on his back on her bedroom floor. He let out a groan as his body made contact.

Casey quickly jumped over him making a move to grab her diary. Having been used to getting hit violently and shaking it off, Derek was too quick for her as he extended his arm above his head and away from her.

"Too short, Princess?" He snickered, as he placed his other arm on her hip to push her lower on his body. No way was he going to lose to her.

Casey, getting tired of this childish horseplay, decided to take matters into her own hands and become distinctly disgusting. After all, the only way to win against a Venturi was not to act above him, but below him. "Fine. Keep the diary if you want spit on your face." She cleared her throat for effect.

Derek's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Her eyes glinted with an evil sense of power. "I would."

He looked at her with a sense of admiration. "You have learned much from me."

"And now the student becomes the master."

Derek laughed. "Casey, Casey, Casey. When it comes to disgusting habits, I rule."

Her face scrunched up in disgust. "And you sound proud of it."

He grinned. "I am. And if you even try to spit on me, I'll have to do something even more disgusting to you."

"Like what? Roll over and die? There's nothing you can do that you haven't already done to disgust me."

His eyes narrowed in wake of the challenge. "Oh yeah?"

Casey smirked in confidence. "Yeah."

With a quick movement, he grabbed the back of her head with his free hand and slammed his mouth against hers for a short forceful kiss. He pulled back quickly expecting her to slap him, scream 'ew', call him disgusting. Basically do anything hostile and violent. Instead, she just stared at him.

Then her lips were on his, kissing him just as forcefully as he was kissing her. He dropped her diary and instead put his hands to good use as he pulled her to him. She was straddling him, her hips grinding against his and her hands tangled in his hair. His lips opened under hers, his tongue playing with hers, and his hands caressing her skin under the bunched up material of her top. Their movements were feverish, rapid and reckless. Their heavy breathing a good indication of their lack of air. No thought seemed to penetrate their senses as little by little, clothing lost it's purpose and their aggressive acts made marks that would last for days.

Downstairs, Lizzie looked at her family, her features concerned. "It's really quiet up there." She didn't miss the quick look that passed between the parents before they silently continued eating. Her eyes pleaded with her step-brother.

Edwin shared her fear. "You don't think one of them finally gave in and killed the other, do you?"

Their parents stayed silent, another look passing between them.

"I think Casey killed Derek," Marti said sadly as she pushed the carrots around on her plate.

Nora put down her knife and fork to face the youngest Venturi. "Casey wouldn't kill Derek, Marti. I'm sure that they have finally discussed their fight and now it's over." Edwin and Lizzie gave her a quizzical look. Everyone knew she was lying.

George let out a snort of laughter before he tried to unsuccessfully pass it off as a cough. The glare he got from his wife cured his imaginary irritable throat. "Look, after dinner, Nora and I will go check on them. But right now, lets just give them time to cool down. The last thing we need is to go in there while the war is still raging." He took a sip of water from his glass. "Besides.." he said casually. "I have to first check if our insurance plan covers provoked murder."

"Dad!" "George!"

"What?" He laughed. "The least they could do is let us benefit from their fights."

Nora shook her head in amusement as the children focused once again on their dinner. Like father like son.


End file.
